Ms. Philips
Ms. Deidre Philips is the Art and Photography teacher. She was voiced by Blair Ross. Character Description Ms. Philips has brunette hair with blonde highlights cut neck length and brown eyes. She wears a leather miniskirt and brown jacket over a gray turtleneck sweater, dark nylon tights and brown boots with high heels. She appears to be wearing red lipstick and has a noticeable beauty spot on the left side of her face. During her date with Mr. Galloway, she wears a gold pearl necklace, a long red dress, and high heels, and her hair is done into a French twist. Ms. Philips is one of the few characters who does not change her appearance for the winter. On the official Bully website, and the game files, her last name is erroneously spelled "Phillips", with two Ls. Characteristics Ms. Philips is one of the most popular teachers in the school. She encourages the students in class instead of denigrating them like some of the less popular ones do. She's also popular among the boys due to her attractiveness, although some of the girls appear to be jealous of her. Pedro claims that she worked as a bunny waitress while attending college. She is also one of the few teachers who actually likes Jimmy, and even mentions his "coming along nicely" while wandering campus. However, due to game mechanics, she will usually insult Jimmy like any other teacher when encountered in free-roam (until after Final Showdown). Due to most of her dialogue containing Jimmy's name, she will occasionally call other students Jimmy, such as when someone breaks the rules: "You're making this worse for yourself, Jimmy!" Not much is known about Ms. Philip's home life. She used to live in an unspecified city, and appears to regret moving to Bullworth because of its lack of cultural life. She is an art enthusiast, painting during her free time. She's also been married at least three times, perhaps the reason she insists that the students call her Ms. instead of Miss, and sometimes worries that it makes her less "eligible". Ms. Philips is also a cat enthusiast. According to a note posted on the bulletin board, one of her cats is a black one named Malevich. Edna may have cooked one of the cats into a casserole, either accidentally or deliberately. She is also a heavy smoker. She is romantically involved with Mr. Galloway. Small talk around the school says that she hits on the male students, but this is most likely a combination of wishful thinking and Christy's gossip. Role in Story Ms. Philips' first non-class cutscene appearance is when she's seen taking Mr. Galloway's liquor from Jimmy. She later gives it to the Hobo, and gives Jimmy a camera as a reward, allowing him to enroll in Photography class. Later in the school year, she gives Jimmy an errand to pick up some of her clothing and perfume, leading him to think she's about to go on a date with him. Unfortunately for Jimmy, the date was actually with Mr. Galloway. After showing up in a skimpy red dress, she pinches Jimmy's cheek, calls him "cute", and then tells him to go back to the dorm as it's after curfew. When Mr. Galloway enrolls himself in the Happy Volts Asylum, Ms. Philips hires Jimmy to go break him out. After order is restored to Bullworth Academy, Ms. Philips is one of the members of the faculty seen cheering Jimmy on. If Jimmy causes trouble in the Girls' Dorm and then knocks out one of the three female faculty who initially spawn (Mrs. Peabody, Mrs. Carvin and Mrs. McRae), Ms. Philips will spawn with the next authority figure respawn. Trivia *Although Ms. Philips' first name is spelled 'Diedre' in the game's data files,the character who speaks it, Mr. Galloway, pronounces it 'Dierdre', which is a similar but entirely different name. de:Mrs. Philips es:Ms. Philips ru:Мисс Филлипс Philips, Ms. Philips, Ms. Philips, Ms. Philips, Ms.